


It Was Always Me

by sebloob (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Car Sex, Gay, Glee - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sebloob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: It was Always Me<br/>Ship: Andercest<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Warnings: Rough sex, Anal Sex, Incest, Car Sex.<br/>Words: 1970</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always Me

Blaine was innocent. Or perhaps oblivious was a more exact word. Too oblivious for his own good, most of the time, and it tended to get him into trouble. Cooper could barely turn his back without his brother getting into some awkward situation, which would’ve been humorous under any other circumstances. Cooper was an actor, and he was often surrounded by some very attractive and outgoing people, most of which had only their own personal gain on their mind. Like any other older brother, Cooper had to protect his little sibling, but there was something more. Blaine was his, in every sense, and it just wouldn’t do to have anyone else taking an interest in him. That was exactly what was happening tonight.

Normally Cooper liked to keep Blaine out of the public eye, though it was easy enough to make excuses as to why he’d drag him along. If the simple ‘he’s my brother, I thought I’d take him out’ didn’t [work](http://sebloob.tumblr.com/post/24286650173/it-was-always-me-andercest-nc-17), the ‘he’s an up and coming star so he needs some experience’ would. It was just easier if Blaine stayed home because something like this always seemed to happen.

Schmoozing was part of Cooper’s job description, and when he got roped into a conversation, there was no real escape until the conversation was over and he was dragged into get another group to talk about something most likely irrelevant. Blaine didn’t have these types of responsibilities so he often wandered away from Cooper, looking for someone engaging to talk to. That was when he got into trouble. No matter how many times Cooper asked him to just stay near him, or to find a group of people he knew, Blaine was always very insistent upon breaking that one rule, especially considering he knew he wouldn’t get in trouble; all he had to do was rut out his lip and widen his eyes and Cooper would be wrapped around his finger again and all would be forgiven. Three times tonight Cooper had pulled him away from some questionable characters though, and his patience was growing thin. Wide blue eyes scanned the room as he zoned out of his conversation, and finally found his target. His boyfriend/little brother had a half empty wine glass in his hand and a look over amusement on his face as a taller boy with thick curls wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him to his side. Jesse St James was the last person that Cooper needed Blaine getting involved with in any way so he quickly put a hand up to the gentleman that was speaking to him.

“Excuse me, I’m sorry to cut you off but there’s something I need to do.”

Anger boiled inside of the older Anderson brother as he slipped through chattering crowds over to his brother. His pissed features melted into a forced smile as he laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze to let him know he meant business. The younger boy quieted immediately as Jesse’s hand slipped off his shoulder, the boy staring Cooper down with cold eyes and a meaningless smile.

“Cooper.” He said simply, earning a pointed glare from Blaine’s brother.

“Blaine, I think it’s time we got going. It’s getting late and you’ve had too much to drink-“

“Coop this is my first glass of wi-“

“Mom will worry, let’s  _go_.”

There’s something in the way he says it that has Blaine’s stomach sinking and his heart in his throat as he shoots an almost terrified look up at Cooper and nods, giving a small wave to Jesse. They walk side by side out of the event hall as if nothing is wrong, but as soon as they’re out of sight and walking down the street towards Cooper’s car, the actor’s hand slides from Blaine’s shoulder to his upper arm and he squeezes tight, picking up the pace and dragging his brother, who’s trying to explain himself desperately, whining that Cooper was going to leave bruises on his arm, and that he was sorry for whatever he did. Cooper drew his lips into a tight line, feeling a bit bad for doing this to Blaine, but he’d broken the one and only rule far too many times that night. Didn’t he know who he belonged to?

The street where Cooper’s car is parked is empty, and the older male yanks the door open. “In.” He demands, still holding tight to his brother.

“But I-“ Cooper doesn’t let Blaine protest, shoving him a bit roughly into the back seat of his car perhaps a little too roughly. Blaine’s hands shoot out, breaking his fall and preventing him from hitting his head on the opposite door. He whimpers and looks up in obvious confusion as his blue-eyed lover climbs in after him, spreading himself over top of him. “You’re mine.” He growls, smashing their mouths together with an almost bruising pressure, leaving Blaine scrambling to situate himself against the leather of the seats with a tiny moan. His hands snap up to clutch at Cooper’s face, fingers twisting into his delicately styled hair as the older boy’s tongue dives into his mouth, twisting with his own.

When he finally pulls away, Blaine is staring at him again, more confused than ever. Cooper doesn’t give an explanation, opting to palm his brother through his slacks and rut his own hips against the boy’s thigh. “You’re mine,” He repeats, eyes narrowed and dark. “I don’t know how many times I’ll have to tell you before you get it through your thick skull.” Lips fall against the tanner boy’s neck, worrying dark, purple love marks into the skin. “No one else gets to touch you.”

“Ah! Mmf, Coop—hnng – s-stop it! You kn-ah!-know I only want you,” Blaine manages, overwhelmed by sensation as Cooper manhandles him.

“Then you should start listening to me, Little Brother.” Cooper sneers, punctuating each word with the sound of button popping as he works open his little brother’s shirt. “Because now I have to remind you who you belong to.”

Blaine is slack jawed and silent as Cooper makes quick work of his pants, staring hungrily down at him as the fabric is discarded into the front seat. It’s like déjà vu of what happened earlier that night, except much rougher, much hastier, and Blaine is both nervous and excited. He’s never seen Cooper like this, and it’s a strange mix of frightening and fucking  _hot._

Cooper doesn’t even bother to remove his own pants or boxers, simply unzipping his dress slacks and tugging his cock free of the constraints. He strokes it a few times, moaning at the way Blaine stares, his cheeks flushed as he presses himself back against the car door, legs spread wide and watching.

“Turn over, I want you on your knees.” Cooper commands and Blaine lets out a whine of protest, though he complies, peering over his shoulder to stare longingly at his brother, eyes flickering between his dick and his face, unsure of what to focus on. He’s getting hard just looking at it, but as he reaches to stroke himself, Cooper surges forward. His cock his hot and pressed flush between his cheeks, and the older boy covers him like a blanket, catching his wrist.

“Tonight isn’t about you, Blaine,” Cooper reminds him. “It’s about me. I own you, do you understand? I’m going to make sure you never forget that.” The younger brother just whimpers, letting his hand come to rest against the cool glass of the car window with a small nod. “Y-yes, Cooper.”

Satisfied by his little brother’s compliance, Cooper sits up, running his fingers over Blaine, admiring him in the dim light of the car. He spreads the boy’s ass, leaning in to trace his tongue around his hole, still stretched and red from earlier, when he’d had him screaming for more. He feels Blaine shiver beneath the wet, slow touch, and he smirks, withdrawing the ministration.

“You’re still nice and ready for me, aren’t you?” Cooper asks, and he doesn’t bother waiting for Blaine to answer. He spits in his hand, slowly stroking himself until he’s slick and shining with his own saliva before pressing the head of his cock against his younger brother’s entrance, sinking in slowly.

He can feel the way that Blaine is already stretched but still tight around him, and with each stuttering breath he feels the younger boy clench around him. He feels as though he’s seeing stars and he has to brace himself against the passenger seat as he slides in. He leans down, spitting against his cock once again as he bottoms out, withdrawing almost completely and pushing himself back in. He’s savoring this, and making sure that Blaine pays attention. No one else will ever make him feel like this.

Cooper is half gone and hardly paying attention when he hears Blaine’s quiet voice whimpering, begging him to fuck him hard, and fast, and to show him everything. “P-please, Cooper… I n-need you to…”

Cooper responds by withdrawing completely, tracing little circles around Blaine’s hole with the leaking, dusty pink head of his cock before plunging back in a bit recklessly. His brother cries out beneath him, back arching up as he presses back against the intrusion.  _“God, yes, more…”_   It’s a mantra that starts up immediately as the elder brother slams into him, reveling in the heat that slowly builds behind his navel and the tingles that start in his toes and fingertips and work their way through every vein, muscle, and ligament in his body.

He’s never done this before, completely denied Blaine of any stimulation besides the cock buried completely in his ass, but there’s something so hot and empowering about it that he decides right then and there that he’s going to do it more often. This is about him. Asserting to Blaine that he is his and no one else’s. That Blaine would be an idiot to even look at anyone else the way he looks at Cooper.

The eldest Anderson digs his fingernails into Blaine’s side, both hands settled comfortably on his hips as he pulls him back against each thrust, pressing deeper, harder, faster. The raven-haired boy beneath him clutches desperately at anything he can reach, letting out tiny whimpers and moans with Cooper’s name peppered in.

“So fucking hot, B,” Cooper grins breathlessly, wrapping an arm around the boy’s middle as he lays himself out over his back, each thrust shallow, fast, and erratic. “Do you like it when I use you?”

“Ah! F-fuck,  _right there_ … y-yes, B-Big Brother… I-mmf – I love y-you.”

Cooper doesn’t answer, repeatedly thrusting into his little brother under the tension between his legs is just too much and he cums hard and heavy into his brother’s ass without as much as a warning. The heat inside of him makes Blaine cry out, clenching down around Cooper who just gasps and pants in response, slumping down over his brother’s body. They lay like this until Cooper is soft, still buried inside his brother who continues to reflexively clench down around the oversensitive flesh, drawing groans and shivers from the actor.

“I love you, B,” Cooper manages after a moment, pulling out of him and tucking himself carefully away. Blaine smiles up at him, eyes hazy and still breathless. “I know, Coop,” He says, sitting up and leaning in to press his mouth against his older brother’s, ignoring the feeling of the cum sliding down the back of his legs and on to the car’s interior. “And I’m yours, I promise. I never want anyone else.”

“Maybe once in a while you can pretend.” Cooper grins after a long moment of staring into the younger boy’s hazel eyes. “Because honestly, I don’t mind reminding you.” 


End file.
